dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Next Up, Goku
パワー !! ブッ べヤコン |Rōmaji title = Gokū Pawā Zenkai!! Buttobe Yakon |Literal title = Goku's Power Wide Open!! Blow Away Yakon |Series = DBZ |Number = 223 |Manga = Stage Two: Yakon *Yakon's Treat |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = April 13, 1994 |English Airdate = October 18, 2001 |Previous = Vegeta Attacks |Next = Battle Supreme }} パワー !! ブッ べヤコン|Gokū Pawā Zenkai!! Buttobe Yakon|lit. "Goku's Power Wide Open!! Blow Away Yakon"}} is the fourth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 13, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 18, 2001. Summary It starts out after Vegeta just defeated Pui Pui, while outside of Babidi's spaceship, Piccolo and Krillin are stone frozen. The Majin Meter is about half full and a huge green monster named Yakon comes out to fight Goku, who then teases him, which angers Yakon. Shin then says he is one of the most feared creatures in the universe and is very strong. Back in the ship, Babidi tells Yakon to collect their energy and Goku and Yakon start to fight. Yakon slashes at Goku, who flies up dodging it. Yakon flies up and starts another assault, but Goku dodges every attack. Yakon then charges Goku and cuts part of his gi off. Next, Babidi teleports them to a very dark area. Dabura says he does not understand, because there is no need to help Yakon with this Earthling, to which Babidi says he does not want to awake Majin Buu with this fighting, he should awake with his full power. After being teleported to the dark area, Goku trips over a rock stating that he can not see anything. Supreme Kai then explains that Yakon was born on the planet they were transported to which is named the "Dark Star", which is at the farthest end of the universe where no light may be seen. Yakon tells Goku that Goku may not be able to see him, but he can see Goku. Yakon then starts to attack Goku, who seems to dodge every attack. After a few failed attacks by Yakon, Goku explains that he can sense Yakon's movements and also says that he has another way to see Yakon; Goku then turns Super Saiyan. Babidi, who is surprised by Goku's transformation, uses his Energy Meter, which displays Goku's power level at 3,000 kilis. Dabura says that 300 kilis is enough energy to destroy a planet, confused, he also explains that Yakon has only 800 kilis of energy and is doomed. Yakon then starts to suck up the light from Goku's Super Saiyan transformation, turning Goku back to his normal form. Yakon then states that he eats light and uses it as his own energy. After hearing Yakon's explanation, Goku turns Super Saiyan again, which Yakon immediately starts to absorb. Babidi states that Yakon is wasting all of the energy that was supposed to be used to awake Majin Buu. The other warriors say that Goku is wasting his energy, but Goku keeps powering up. Yakon starts to suck up even more of the energy, but finally stops saying that he overdid it. Then Goku shows a glimpse of his Super Saiyan 2 form, which the power is too much for Yakon who then explodes. When Gohan says that Goku defeated Yakon, Vegeta states with energy to spare. The fighters are teleported back to the ship as the next door opens. Major Events *Goku shows a glimpse of Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. *Goku kills Yakon. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Yakon Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Southwest Forest **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Dark Star Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Sealed Ball *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Yucon Sucks" - When Yakon sucks all of Goku's light. Differences from the manga *Goku hurts his leg when he walks into a rock when stumbling around in the dark. That does not happen in the manga. *In the anime, Dabura states that a being with 300 Kili can destroy a planet. In the manga, no such comment was made. *All of the scenes at the World Martial Arts Tournament are exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In this episode's recap for the previous episode, "Vegeta Attacks", footage from this episode is shown, such as when the door appears after Yakon explodes. *Yakon slashes part of Goku's shirt. However, throughout the episode the tear disappears and re-appears. *This episode is the first time Goku kills someone in Dragon Ball Z. *This is also the first episode since "Final Showdown" where Goku kills someone. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 223 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 223 (BDZ) pt-br:O poder máximo de Goku Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z